It All Began With A Kiss
by Blue Eyes 7
Summary: What if Kat and Patrick did kiss at the end of Dont Give Up? They start a relationship that Kat wants no one to know about. But what happens when the whole school does find out?
1. Running

"Here's your chance" said the deep velvety voice of Patrick Verona who was slowly turning towards me in the dark, crowded room.

"Oh, goodie!" I try and keep my voice as steady and normal sounding as possible.

"Come on, you want me to kiss you" says his voice in a playful tone as his famous smirk graces his lips. I look to him with a skeptical look and shoots out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"The lead singer? Yes! You? Not so much" I could have sworn I saw hurt flash across those mysterious pools of dark brown they call eyes. However he changed his features quickly to mask his true emotions. His smirk that I hate so much though returns and his eyes turn even darker and mischievous. He starts moving closer towards me. Slowly. Slyly. Like an animal stalking their prey. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him as he is moving towards me. My mind is picturing a cheetah stalking an antelope, the antelope is in the water when the cheetah jumps and bam! I'm brought back to the real world when I realize that his body is pressed against mine. I don't even try and stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks. Thank goodness for being in a dark area. I can feel the well-toned muscles in his body and the softness of his shirt material. Unexpectedly I feel his hot breath at my neck traveling up to my ear and I can smell this luxurious scent radiating off of him. He smells of like he has been working in the auto shop all day mixed with his shampoo or cologne. The scent is heavenly.

"You sure about that?" he says and my eyes dart up to meet his. He's staring down at me with such intensity that my blush quickly returns.

"I'm just standing here; you're the one moving closer." I try saying loud and confident but the shakiness of my tone gives me away that I'm affected by his closeness. And as if it was even possible he moves even closer to me. The only gap left between was between our lips. Our foreheads were touching and his lips were slightly parted. I inhaled his scent again. When I suddenly think that I have to stop this right now. I have to back away quickly. Leave. And never look back. But that was easier said than done. I know deep down and so does he that I want this to happen. That I have been waiting for this to happen since the first day that I saw him at Padua high on his motorcycle. So without thinking anymore, I press my lips to his. He eagerly responds. His lips were warm, smooth, and intoxicating. My arms wrap around his neck while his encircle m waist. Our tongues are battling each others for control in his mouth. I don't know how long we were like that but we were brought back to reality when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Of course it was Bianca with rotten timing.

"I gotta take this" I said, hoping he would understand. He nodded, and backed away still staring at me. I started to turn away and walk out to my car so I could call her back when all logic when down the drain. I launched myself at him. He was surprised to say the l east but didn't object. I ended the kiss and took off running, leaving him baffled but with his famous smirk upon his face. It didn't sink in until after I was in my car that I, Kat Stratford, kissed Patrick Verona and was even possibly falling for him??


	2. Heart Flutters

After picking up Bianca and a weird tall kid that I have come to know as Cameron, I dropped him off and headed for home. I was still reeling over what happened earlier and wasn't paying attention enough to hear Bianca shrieking besides me. Her voice seemed like a million miles away

"Kat?!" she finally seemed to get through to me just as we were pulling up in front of our house. Our dad was already pacing on the front step.

"Don't tell dad" she begged, turning towards me in her seat a look of panic had arisen onto her face.

"Why should I cover for you? My night got ruined because I had to pick you and the science geek up." I said outraged that at this moment I could have been in the warm, muscular arms of Patrick Verona slow dancing to a Filthy Souls song.

"I'll do anything Kat. I promise! I'll repay you somehow, someway." She started talking faster and her words started slurring together. Our dad was slowly walking up to my car with worry/anger/relief all etched across his face.

"Illdoyourchores, yourhomework, keepyoursecrets, give you fashion tips! (I sent her a glare) anything!" our dad was now frantically knocking on Bianca's window loudly exclaiming that us girls have some explaining to do, I automatically thought back to the I Love Lucy show when Ricky used to say that to Lucy. My mom, Bianca, and I always used to watch it together on Sunday mornings before she passed away.

"Fine!" I finally exclaimed getting sick of her nagging, secretly knowing that my mom would have wanted me to help my sister out.

"Ill cover for you, but there won't be a next time Bianca!" We got out of the car and our dad gathered us in his arms holding us tight, mumbling what I thought to be some sort of prayer before he firmly took us by the arms and led us into the house. Straight into the kitchen where the interrogations and trials were always held.

"Where on Gods green earth have you been? I was worried sick! You could have been off getting pregnant or getting some disease from some boy that you barely knew but thought was cute!" You could always tell when our dad was angry because his face would turn a nice deep shade of red and his breathing would become labored. It almost looked like he was going into labor. Bianca looked nervously over at me, probably waiting to see if I would keep my promise.

"Dad, Bianca was with me. I felt bad about her missing her party so I took her with me to the movie fest. It turned out to be lame so we bailed and went for ice cream." I hope he couldn't see through this complete lie that sounded so fake coming out of my mouth.

"And why wasn't I aware of this change?" Our dad's facial color seemed to be returning to a light pink and Bianca and I knew we were winning this one. Now it was Bianca's turn to go in for the kill.

"Well Daddy, you were so engrossed in your medical drama that we didn't want to disturb you. I mean you were actually shouting at the TV telling them what to do next." She said it so sweetly and innocently that I almost believed it. So needless to say, I was shocked to say the least at what happened next.

"Oh my! I'm missing my show! I hope Molly Sue isn't born yet!" And just like that he ran into the living room and his excited screams could be heard from the kitchen. Bianca and I laughed; he was always like a kid on Christmas morning when he was watching his dramas, or as he would call them 'real medical stories that could change our lives.' We headed to the stairs and were about to enter our bedrooms when he shouted.

"I want a urine sample from both of you! Bianca monitor your sisters and Kat you do the same!" We groaned.

After fulfilling our duties, I headed to my bedroom, grabbed my toiletries, and went to take a nice long hot shower. It didn't occur to me until halfway through washing my face that I was washing away everything that had went on tonight. The lies. The deceit. But most of all, I was washing away all of Patrick Verona. The way he caressed my cheek, smelled my hair, and how his lips touched and lingered on mine. Once I was done, I turned off what used to be hot water and turned to put on my pajamas which consisted of flannel pants and a tank top. It was then that I realized I forgot them in my bedroom, so I tightly wrapped a towel around myself and scurried to my bedroom. Upon entering my room, I was suddenly glad that my towel was wrapped as tight as it was, for there lying across my bed, with the window open, was Patrick Verona all decked out in his leather jacket. His famous smirk fell upon his lips as he watched my reaction to his sudden appearance but I barely saw his eyebrows raise in amusement or the way his ears moved when he smiled because my eyes were stuck on those luscious lips. He just spoke three words.

"Nice towel Stratford." And he laughed a deep velvety laugh that made my heart flutter. A feeling I have never felt until now.


	3. Late Night Visits

I could feel my face flush with embarrassment before it quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Verona?"

"I came in through your window, ya know you shouldn't leave it open like that. Any perverted stalker could just climb in and lay on your oh so comfy bed." He smirked, his dark eyes deep and playful.

"I'll remember that next time." Sarcasm leaking into my tone." But you still didn't answer my question, now what are you doing here at 11 at night? My dad is right across the hall, he could have heard you come in!" I stood in front of my bed, my hair dripping white from the shower, my face still flushed with anger/embarrassment while my knuckles were rapidly turning white. Yeah I was clutching my towel that hard, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a peep show. Swiftly and surprisingly gracefully he started towards me leaving an imprint on my sheets and I bet he even left his scent that I would inhale later, behind closed curtains and a locked window I might add.

"I didn't think we had finished what we started early." His deep voice was low and husky and our faces were inches apart now.

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked curiosity coloring my tone, taking a small step closer to him. I was hoping that he would take the hint and just take me into his arms and kiss me senseless, but this was Patrick Verona we were talking about. The next thing that happened completely took me by storm.

"This." He simply stated and then he advanced on me and for the second time that night Patrick Verona and I were kissing. A warm tingly feeling started in my lips, which were currently attached to his, and spread throughout my whole body. We were so close at this point that I think you would have had to get pliers to pull us apart from each other, but there was no way in hell that I was letting go of him right now. My arms were clinging around his neck while his broad muscular arms held me tight around my waist. This kiss was so much more deep and passionate then it was earlier that night, I could get used to these kisses! I was so engrossed in what he was currently doing with his tongue on my neck that I wasn't even aware that 1. I was still in my towel and it was about to fall off and 2. Bianca was standing in my doorway in her pink cupcake pajamas, squealing. We broke apart and I flew at her. The next thing I knew, she was below me on the floor just inside my door and my hand was over her still squealing mouth. What can I say? Instincts took over, I guess. I kicked the door close as Patrick, who was watching from next to the window finally stated his opinion.

"Wow you move fast, do you think you would move that fast to get to me and my hot body?" He asked expectantly while gesturing to himself, his eye brows rose so high that his dark curls covered them. I ignored him and turned to Bianca and uncovered her mouth.

"WHY IS…" I didn't let her finish her screaming before I clamped my hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand away and we will try this again quietly okay?" I asked her and she nodded vigorously, I actually think she was lacking oxygen by that point.

"Why is Patrick Verona in your room? Let alone kissing you while you're in a towel? Oh are you guys dating?" She asked curiously. Patrick and I simultaneously said "Yes" "No" at the same time and we both looked at each other. I was the one who said no. But apparently Bianca didn't hear us. She was already in her own little world.

"You know what this means! I can date since you are dating and we can go on double dates together and get each other ready for these double dates! Oh I can't wait to tell daddy!" By this point she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and her eyes were gleaming.

"You will not tell Dad B, because we aren't dating and what you saw was a misunderstanding." I felt a pang of sadness wash over me as I said the words.

"Hey," this was the first time that Patrick intervened. "I did come here for a reason tonight Kat, okay I wont lie, yes I wanted to kiss you again but I also wanted to tell you that your one of the most unique girls I have ever met. You think for yourself and don't let people's opinions of what you say or do affect you. I haven't even known you for that long but I already see past your tough exterior. On the inside you're determined and you care about the little things that no one else cares about because you feel that everything should be cared for. I'm not going to lie, your stubborn and sometimes down right a pain in my ass but I'd rather fight with you then make love with anyone else." I didn't notice anything else that was going on the whole time he was talking. Who knew that Patrick Verona was so deep and sensitive? I was captivated by the way his dark eyes light up when he talked about me or the way his face scrunched up when he used that cheesy line from the Wedding Date. But deep down, I liked cheesy. I threw myself at him, taking him by surprise I'm sure, and kissed him like the way he kissed me earlier. I then laid my head on his chest and his kissed my hair while chuckling.

"So does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" I looked up to meet his dark pools of brown eyes, and I simply nodded. I still wonder how Dad didn't hear Bianca prancing and squealing around my bedroom singing Patrick and Kat sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g and k-i-s-s-i-n-g we did.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write I've been busy with sports but I finally got out my longest chapter yet!:) I hope to add chapter 4 on before Sunday so keep watch for an update! Thanks for Reading !


	4. The Arrangement

I woke up in the morning not sure if last night was real r if it was really just a dream. A really, really good dream. I rolled out of bed and threw on my black jeans and was about to pull on just a black band tee shirt when yet again Bianca came barging through the door in a yellow sun dress and her hair bouncing with curls.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked standing there in my bra and jeans.

"Kat! You can't wear your usual weird black/punk/hoodlum or whatever you call it clothing today! This is the first day of your relationship with Patrick!" she shrieked before running out of the door. I guess last night really did happen. At that thought I felt a rush of giddy excitement of being reminded that I, Kat Stratford, was dating Patrick Verona.

"Okay today is going to be warmer that usual, hence I'm in a dress, so I picked out a tank top you can wear and found you a pair of sandals. Now after you're dressed I'll do your hair and makeup. Now you got five minutes…starting now! Go!" She said and pranced out of the room again. I just threw on the clothes, not risking the chance of upsetting Bianca, having her throw a 'fashion fit', then dad comes upstairs to investigate and lets just say that it always ends the same way. Bianca spills the beans to dad about me and Patrick dating. That was the last thing I needed. Bianca wanted to tell dad so she could date and Patrick wanted to 'mark his territory' and be able to make out with me wherever he wanted. Psh as if I'd allow that. I was the only one in our little threesome who wanted to keep our new relationship on the down low. I didn't need those rumors flying around behind our backs every time about how the cannibal with the mysteriously deep voice somehow hypnotized the shrew into dating him. SO in the end, the three of us made a pact. I would soon tell dad about Patrick so Bianca could date and then in return she would keep her mouth closed about our relationship until then.

After Bianca was done playing Barbie with me, we stopped for a quick bowl of cereal before we headed to school. I had to admit that Bianca actually did do a pretty good job. My hair was soft and shiny and it cascaded down my back in loose curls. I had black eyeliner on with a smoky eye and my lips were covered in this incredibly sticky bubble gum tasting stuff that Bianca insisted was 'gloss' or as she liked to call it the essential before making out with your boyfriend. I had on a deep red tank top that stopped just before the waistband of my favorite black jeans, leaving a patch of skin bare and it was all paired with a few bracelets and black gladiator sandals.

"Patrick is going to blow his lid when he sees how hot you look; I mean I did do some of my best work on you…" Bianca talked nonstop all the way to school and I tried to show my interest by nodding my head or just shrugging. I pulled into my usual parking spot and was greeted by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the space next to me. We both agreed last night to come in early so we could have some alone time before the whole entire student body of Padua High came.

"Hi" he said stepping off of his bike.

"Hi" I replied back leaning against the door of my car.

"I missed you and your sarcastic remarks last night after you forced me out of your 2nd story bedroom window" he said smirking and trapping me between my car and his body.

"By the way, your ass looks great in those jeans" he added. I blushed.

"And I missed your deep voice after I pushed you out of my 2nd story bedroom window" I said smirking, as he gave me a peck on the lips and started to pull away when I grabbed the front of his leather jacket and pulled him roughly against me. I darted my tongue in and out of his mouth and received a throaty moan in return. Then I abruptly stopped the kiss, licked my lips, and glided away toward school, purposely swaying my hips a little more than usual to give him a show, where the rest of Padua High was now heading. That afternoon when I returned to my car there was a note pinned to my dashboard in his surprisingly elegant writing.

You will pay for that kiss and run earlier Stratford…

And I couldn't help but feel thrilled at his words.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than expected guys, I started school again this week :/

But here it is now so read and review and rejoice that chapter 4 of It All Began with a Kiss has been posted!


End file.
